Son
by Accasia Li
Summary: Ia benar-benar merindukan kehadiran sosok putra di dalam kehidupannya. Ketika bocah itu begitu nyata keberadaannya, namun ia tak pernah bisa untuk memelukknya. Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan?
1. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, jika milik saya dapat dipastikan jalan ceritanya berbeda :D *Ditabok*.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorot matanya tajam memandang Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Inojin yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan _game_ yang berada di genggaman mereka. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang dengan sesekali menyibak rambut yang menutupi pandangannya dengan satu tangan miliknya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara diam atau menyuarakan suara hatinya.

" _Teme_!"

Suara cempreng milik Hokage Konoha ke-7 itu membuyarkan lamunannya, tak ayal pria berperawakan tinggi itu lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya di bawah pohon, tempat dimana ia mengamati 3 sekawan itu dengan berdecak kesal, "Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan katakan kau sedang memata-matai putraku?!" ucap Naruto histeris dengan menunjuk-nunjuk muka tampan lawan bicaranya, Sang pewaris Uchiha itu hanya menghela napas panjang, ia tahu benar bagaimana berlebihannya sikap sang pemimpin desa ini.

"Kau tahu benar apa yang kupikirkan?!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan menjauh dari ketiga anak laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengikutinya pergi dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Kau menginginkan anak laki-laki! Cobalah lagi dengan Sakura- _chan_!" ujar Naruto tak mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang sahabat sekarang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Pria Uchiha itu memandang sahabatnya yang berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali untuk diartikan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki putra tapi kau tidak pernah bisa untuk mengakuinya sebagai putramu, tidak bisa menyandang nama keluargamu, kau tidak bisa mengajarinya _jutsu_ andalanmu dan dia dibesarkan oleh orang lain! Huh?!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju sang Hokage dengan satu tangannya.

" _Teme_!" Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan sang sahabat saat ini, "Tapi dia bersama ibunya, bukan orang lain! Kau mempunyai Sarada- _chan_ , ia sama seperti putramu yang tak pernah kau berikan kasih sayang selama 12 tahun kehidupannya, putramu lebih beruntung karena memiliki kasih sayang dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Pikirkan itu, _Teme_!" Hokage pirang itu menepuk pundak sang sahabat pelan, "Percayalah bahwa putramu sangat berbahagia dengan kehidupannya."

"Tanpa mengetahui aku adalah ayahnya?!"

Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terucap dari bibir tipis pemilik Sharingan itu, Dan Hokage disampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau cukup mengawasinya dari jauh."

Apakah semudah itu?

Keberadaan bocah itu memang benar adanya, lantas apakah ia harus bersikap acuh? Sementara setiap hari ia harus bertemu dengan bocah itu? Bocah yang dimana di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darahnya, darah seorang Uchiha.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Sarada sebagai putrinya tapi di dalam hati kecilnya ia juga menginginkan selalu ada di sisi bocah itu untuk mengajarinya apapun, apapun yang akan dilakukan seorang ayah pada putra atau putrinya. Bahkan, ia dapat bayangkan bagaiamana rasanya bisa melatih Sarada dan bocah itu.

"A...aku..." Sasuke tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika melihat sosok berambut merah muda dan pirang itu berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Sasuke- _kun_...!" seru wanita berperawakan langsing dengan kulit putih dan rambut pirang sebahu yang ia biarkan tergerai indah itu.

Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lebaranya, sedangkan sosok merah muda itu terlihat kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Kau lupa siapa suamimu, _Pig?!"_

Yamanaka Ino tak menyahut dan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda untuk meledhek sang sahabat.

" _Pig!"_

Puas dengan kekacauan yang ia ciptakan lantas penerus klan Yamanaka itu tersenyum sumringah, "Selamat siang _Hokage-sama,_ Sasuke- _kun._ Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian! Aku pergi dulu, waktunya menyiapkan makanan untuk Sai _-kun_ dan Inojin- _kun_! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Oh! Dan kau _forehead!_ Sebaiknya kau jangan cepat kesal jika tak ingin keriput di wajahmu itu semakin banyak, ahahaah!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Pig!"_ Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur, hahaha! Aku pergi dulu!" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ceria pada sosok Hokage dan teman-temannya di tim 7 itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan ketiga mantan anak didik Kakashi itu yang menatap kepergiannya takjub.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya kalian tengan terlibat pembicaraan penting tadi." Ungkap satu-satunya wanita di tim 7 itu, ia menghampir sang suami, "Anak itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ingin membongkar jati dirinya? Aku akan membicarakan dengan Sarada _-chan_ pelan-pelan dan ia pasti akan menerima semua ini, akan tetapi bagaimana bocah itu? Bagaimana ibunya? Huh?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita bahas ini di Kantor Hokage saja?"

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bocah itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu ketiga sosok itu dan sepertinya mereka tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan penting. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu ketiga orang dewasa itu. Tapi untuk apa ia bersembunyi seperti ini? Mereka bukan orang asing lagi baginya. Pfft bocah itu lantas keluar dari balik pohon yang sempat ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi tadi.

"Selamat siang, Paman Hokage, Bibi Sakura dan Ayah Sarada!" ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ahh...! Kau benar-benar mengejutkan bibi!" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada bocah itu kemudian mendekat padanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di rumah? Ibumu pasti mencarimu, huh?!"

Bocah itu tersenyum simpul, matanya memandangi satu per satu ketiga orang dewasa itu, ada satu hal yang belum mampu ia lakukan adalah memandang ayah dari teman sekelasnya, Sarada. Laki-laki berambut jabrik sebahu itu memiliki tatapan yang menyedihkan, ah?! Menyedihkan? Padahal, Teman-temannya yang lain begitu takut pada paman ini namun entah mengapa ia benar-benar iba. Mungkin karena ibunya pernah bercerita padanya bagaimana perjalanan hidup paman itu.

Menyadari tatapan bocah yang notabene adalah putranya itu, tatapannya melembut. Ia lantas menghela napasnya panjang, "Aku pergi! Aku akan menunggu kalian di Hokage Tower!" ucapnya singkat.

Huh?

Sasuke tak banyak bicara lagi, ia lantas meninggalkan istrinya, Naruto dan bocah itu.

"Apa dia membenciku?"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan bocah itu, sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai kikuk, ditepuk-tepuknya pundak bocah 12 tahun itu, "Untuk apa dia membencimu? Kami semua menyayangimu, nak!"

Bocah itu menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku merasa ia sangat membenciku. Sikapnya sangat dingin."

"Bukankah dia seperti itu setiap hari?" Sakura terkekeh, mengacak gemas rambut bocah itu. Iya! Dia memang putra suaminya dengan wanita lain, namun ia tak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada sosok dihadapannya ini.

Bocah itu mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu, Paman, Bibi!"

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk menatap kepergian bocah itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Sasuke-kun!"

"Baiklah."

 **=S=**

Wanita itu menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Nyatanya peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu masih lekat diingatanya. Sasuke, para tetua Konoha, garis keturunan, klan dan putranya. Bagaimana ia bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini dari putranya, sementara bocah itu mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan klan dan semua orang di Konoha yang mengetahui secara detil peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membawanya merasakan kebahagiaan untuk pertama kalinya. Kebahagiaan yang harus terenggut dalam satu malam juga.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Masih dapat ia rasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu. Lembutnya perlakuan pria uchiha itu, pria yang sejatinya benar-benar mempunyai pribadi yang dingin.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Desisnya.

 **...TBC..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hey! I'm back! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin manteman :D. Writer Block akun melanda, ini sungguh masih sangat kaku, disamping pengerjaannya hanya melalui HP xD. Mohon dimaafkan juga untuk yang menunggu fiksi terbengkalaiku, 'For You' masih dalam pengerjaan, mohon bersabar *kalau ada yang nunggu*. Sambil menunggu mohon dukungannya untuk fiksi ini :*. Sorry for typo (s).**

 **HUG AND KISSES**

 **^VALE^**


	2. Inojin

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SON**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tidak pernah tahu mengapa pria itu selalu ramah terhadapnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan sikap seramah itu pada orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan terhadap istri dan putrinya.

Ia tersenyum. Meski senyuman itu benar-benar seperti seringaian, ia bersumpah bahwa pria itu tersenyum.

Pada ulang tahun yang ke-12 kemarin, secara diam-diam pria itu memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pria itu memberikan benda yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu.

Bocah berambut pirang itu mengamati dengan seksama sebuah kaos berkerah tinggi dengan simbol 'Uchiha' di bagian belakangnya. Ia bahkan bukan seorang Uchiha, apa pria itu benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran sosok seorang putra hingga ia berbaik hati padanya seperti ini? Padahal masih ada Shikadai atau Boruto yang lebih pintar dan mempunyai _skill_ daripada dirinya untuk menjadi sosok 'putra' yang diinginkannya.

Lagipula, bukankah pria itu benar-benar tidak menyukai ayahnya karena menggantikan posisinya di tim 7, tidak menyukai ibunya karena ibunya benar-benar 'berisik' dan selalu menunjukkan sikap 'berlebihan' di depan pria itu?

Lantas, apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini padanya secara tiba-tiba?

"Inojin!"

Suara seorang wanita membangunkannya dari lamunan singkat bocah pirang berkulit pucat itu. suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dengan sigap ia menyembunyikan hadiah dari paman itu di bawah kasurnya.

"Apa kau di dalam?"

"Ya. Masuklah bu!" jawab bocah itu, ia merapikan surai pirang yang sudah mencapai pundaknya itu kemudian tersenyum ketika sang ibu membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa?"

Ck! Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang, muncul perempatan di dahinya karena mendengar pertanyaan sang putra, "Haruskah ada sesuatu dulu agar seorang ibu bisa menemui putranya sendiri?"

Inojin menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, membuat sang pemimpin klan Yamanaka ini menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju sang putra, "Apa kau tidak lapar? Ibu dengar dari ayahmu bahwa kau belum makan sama sekali setelah pulang dari akademi tadi siang?!"

Inojin yang duduk di kasurnya itu menggeleng, "Ibu tidak usah khawatir! Aku sudah makan siang bersama Shikadai dan Chocho, sampai sekarang perutku masih terasa kenyang." Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku sudah 12 tahun, Ibu! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku hanya karena makan saja!"

"Huh?! Jadi ibu harus mengkhawatirkan hal lain seperti…" Ino terlihat berpikir keras, "Seperti kau yang menyukai Sarada-chan atau Himawari-chan?"

Rona kemerahan nampak jelas pada paras tampan bocah itu, nyatanya ibunya ini berhasil menggodanya, "Tidak!" rengeknya, "Aku belum cukup umur untuk hal-hal seperti itu!" sergah sang putra membuat Ino terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu dan malu dari putranya ini.

"Hahaha… baiklah! Baiklah! Sebaiknya kau segera tidur karena besok pagi kau harus menemui Sasuke-kun di _training grounds_ tim 7."

Inojin mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Paman Sasuke? bisa ibu jelaskan mengapa aku harus menemuinya di sana?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja ia meminta ijin pada ibu agar kau bisa menemuinya di _training grounds_ tim 7."

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh?" Inojin mengernyitkan dahinya, bocah itu menatap sang ibu menyelidik.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu nak? Mungkin paman Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan sosok anak laki-laki di dalam keluarganya, untuk meneruskan klan-nya."

"Tapi aku bukan putranya! Aku putra ayahku. Mungkin ibu menginginkan hal berbeda tapi ayahku adalah Sai bukan paman Sasuke!."

Ck! Anak muda.

Jemari ibu muda itu mebelai lembut surai pirang sang putra yang tergerai indah, mata biru lautnya menatap dalam-dalam mata kehijauan Inojin, "Perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun sudah berakhir saat aku tahu bahwa aku akan mempunyai dirimu, Inojin-kun!" Ino tersenyum, mengecup dahi sang putra singkat, "Ibu bersyukur karena memilikimu juga ayahmu. Masalah perasaan ibu pada paman Sasuke itu adalah masa lalu, perasaan ibu sekarang murni bahwa ibu peduli pada teman se-akademi ibu! Apa salahnya jika ia mengajakmu untuk berlatih bersama? Kau juga sering berlatih dengan paman Shikamaru dan paman Hokage, bukan?"

 _Andai ibu tahu apa yang ia berikan padaku! Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada ibu maupun ayah! Itu akan benar-benar menyakiti kalian berdua, bukan?_

Bocah itu menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah!" Inojin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya, "Selamat malam." Ucapnya, menarik selimut yang tadi terlipat rapi hingga menutupi tubuh mungilnya, membelakangi sang ibu.

Ino tersenyum lembut, "Selamat malam, Inojin-kun." ibu muda itu keluar dari kamar sang putra, menutup pintu kayu berwarna cokelat pelan. Sosok pirang itu kemudian menghela napasnya panjang.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus memulai darimana untuk menjelaskan semuanya agar anak itu mengerti bahwa ia bukan murni seorang Yamanaka. Bahwa 12 tahun yang lalu ia lahir karena orangtuanya 'ditekan' oleh para tetua?!_

 _Maafkan ibu Inojin-kun…_

 **=S=**

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan 'tertarik' pada bocah itu. Bocah yang notabene adalah putra dari mantan _fangirl_ -nya dan juga seseorang yang menggantikan posisinya di tim 7, seseorang yang mirip dengannya jika saja ia memiliki warna kulit secerah dirinya dan tatanan rambut sepertinya. Padahal diaberjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha tidak 'peduli' pada darah dagingnya yang dibesarkan oleh pria pucat itu.

"Inojin." Desisnya lirih.

Demi Tuhan ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Sarada. Apakah ia menginginkan kehadiran sosok seorang putra? Lantas, Mengapa harus bocah pirang itu? Memang, Ia tidak sehebat Boruto maupun Shikadai! Jika ia ingin memilih pastilah ia akan lebih memilih kedua bocah dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Nara itu untuk ia jadikan sebagai putra angkat atau apalah mereka menyebutnya.

Tapi pada kenyataanya bocah itu adalah putranya, putra pertamanya yang tak dapat ia pamerkan dengan bangga kepada orang-orang, putranya yang tak dapat ia sebut sebagai putranya sendiri, putranya yang tak akan pernah menyandang nama keluarganya dan memanggilnya ayah.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa sakit, rasa ketertekanannya pada kepalan tangan itu.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi bocah itu ketika ia memberikan kaosnya saat ia berusia sama seperti putra pirangnya itu, Uchiha pirang? Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha, ada keturunannya yang berambut pirang. Tak pernah ia sangka gen Yamanaka lebih dominan dari gen Uchiha, menilik bahwa Sarada, putrinya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kemiripan dengan ibunya.

Saat itu ekspresi bocah itu benar-benar lucu, mengingatkannya akan ekspresi ibunya, wanita Yamanaka itu…

"Paman…"

Inojin memicingkan matanya, sudah berkali-kali ia memanggil pria itu namun tidak ada sahutan dari pria yang tengah melamun itu, apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Paman!" Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya aku pulang saja." lanjut bocah 12 tahun itu memandang tajam sosok berambut hitam legam yang tengah melamun itu.

"Huh…?!"

Pria berambut kelam itu sepertinya mulai tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menghela napasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Berhenti!" perintahnya.

Bocah 12 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya hingga bertemu pandang dengan pria Uchiha yang menjadi idola ibunya dulu, "Ada apa paman ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tak perlu basa-basi, Inojin melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati ayah dari teman se-akademinya itu, "Ibu bilang bahwa aku harus menemui di sini?!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Huh?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada Ninja sekelas Uchiha Sasuke sementara ia sendiri hanyalah bocah 12 tahun yang masih harus banyak belajar.

"Kau menggunakan jurus keluarga Yamanaka untuk mengacaukan pikiranku?!"

Inojin terdiam. Apa paman ini sedang mabuk? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dikatakan pria berambut jabrik ini, "Aku tidak mengerti pada apa yang paman katakan!" sahut Inojin seadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Yamanaka Inojin!"

Kedua mata berwarna gelap itu bertatapan dengan warna mata kehijauan milik sang pewaris Yamanaka. Dapat Sasuke lihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada bocah ini, sorot matanya yang memancarkan keceriaan, bibir tipis yang mengingatkannya pada…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wanita berambut merah itu terengah, "Aku mendapatkan hasilnya." Ia melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas ditanganya, sejurus kemudian wanita itu membulatkan matanya, "Yamanaka!" teriaknya histeris dan berlari menghampiri bocah pirang yang menatap wanita itu ngeri.

Tidak!

1…

2…

…

"Awwwww~ kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" Karin memeluk erat bocah itu.

Menyeramkan!

Satu hal yang menyeramkan menurutnya setelah kemarahan sang ibu adalah wanita berambut merah ini, sepupu dari Hokage Konoha itu benar-benar menjengkelkan dengan tingkahnya yang selalu memeluknya di setiap kesempatan ketika mereka bertemu.

Ia pernah mendengar dari pembicaraan paman Shika dengan paman Naruto bahwa bibi Karin adalah teman paman Sasuke semasa pelariannya dulu, orang yang menolong kelahiran Sarada dan ia kini mengabdikan dirinya di Konoha.

Tepat 4 tahun yang lalu saat usianya menginjak 8 tahun, bibi itu tinggal di Konoha dan sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka, ia sudah melakukan hal seperti ini, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sasuke dingin, "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Huh?" Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Inojin, sejenak wanita itu memandang wajah polos putra dari Yamanaka Ino dan Sai yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh tanya, "Ini!" Karin menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sasuke, pria pemimpin klan itu menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

Matanya terbelalak.

"Yamanaka Inojin, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami? Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan."

Inojin menganggukkan kepala, meski masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Sasuke memintanya kemari namun ia bukanlah bocah yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain, dengan begitu ia meninggalkan kedua orang itu sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke setelah Inojin benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Karin mengangguk, "100℅."

Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?

Sasuke nampak sekali terkejut, tubuhnya limbung hingga jatuh terduduk kembali. Tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan paman Sasuke?" dengan cekatan ibu satu orang putra itu merangkai bunga pesanan pelanggan toko bunga keluarganya, sorot matanya tertuju pada bunga dihadapannya, tanpa melihat siapa yang memasuki tokonya, dapat ia ketahui bahwa sosok itu adalah putra semata wayangnya, ia tersenyum lembut, "Ada apa?"

Inojin menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak sempat berbicara apapun dengannya karena tiba-tiba bibi berambut merah itu datang." Inojin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Dia benar-benar membuang waktuku."

Sang ibu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah polah sang putra dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk memandang putranya, "Jadi kau kabur karena ada bibi Karin yang 'mengganggu' kalian?"

Inojin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bahkan kami belum sempat berbicara apapun tapi tiba-tiba bibi itu datang dan paman Sasuke menyuruhku pergi karena ada hal yang ingin mereka berdua bicarakan."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran, pewaris klan Yamanaka itu nampak tertarik dengan cerita sang putra, "Benarkah?"

"Menurut ibu, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Inojin memandang ibunya tak kalah bersemangat, "Aku lihat bibi Karin membawa secarik kertas yang ia lambai-lambaikan pada paman." Celotehnya, membuat Yamanaka Ino tertawa terbahak melihat sang putra.

"Jadi kau suka bergosip seperti ibumu ini, huh?"

Inojin mendengus kesal, "Ibu yang ingin tahu, bukan?!"

"Khekhekhe~" sekali lagi Ino hanya terkekeh geli, sejurus kemudian wanita itu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius, "Inojin-kun!"

"Huh?"

Tak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi sang ibu, bocah itu hanya ternganga, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Yamanaka Ino menghela napasnya panjang, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan semua ini pada putranya?

Perlu semua yang terlibat dalam 'peristiwa' itu untuk menjelaskan semua pada Inojin agar putranya ini mengerti, bagaimanapun juga ia masih berusia 12 tahun. Ia masih seorang bocah yang tak boleh dibebani oleh pikiran-pikiran berat.

Ino menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian membelai surai pirang Inojin, ibu muda itu tersenyum lembut, "Mau membantu ibu merangkai bunga ini?"

Inojin terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia mengamati perubahan air muka sang ibu, ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang membebani ibunya saat ini, bocah itu tersenyum kecut kemudian mengusap lembut punggung tangan sang ibu, "Katakan padaku apapun yang sedang menjadi beban pikiran ibu ketika ibu sudah siap! Aku siap mendengarkan keluh kesah ibu."

Ino ternganga tak mempercayai bahwa bocahnya kini sudah besar dan dewasa, rasanya baru kemarin ia melahirkannya ke dunia ini namun kini, lihatlah! Ia sudah mampu memikirkan ibunya dan mempedulikan perasaan sang ibu.

"Kau sudah besar! Huh?!" tanya Ino, tangannya kini menggenggam tangan sang putra.

"Tentu saja." sahutnya dan melepaskan tangan sang ibu, bocah pirang itu kemudian menyibukkan dirinya untuk merangkai bunga yang sempat terbengkalai karena sang ibu lebih memilih untuk mendengar ceritanya, "Untuk siapa bunga ini?"

"Kau tinggal pilih, untuk Sarada-chan? untuk Himawari-chan atau Sumire-chan?" tanya Ino menggoda Inojin dengan mengabsen deretan gadis cilik yang menurutnya pantas untuk putranya itu.

 _Ibu harap kau tidak memilih Sarada-chan, Inojin._

"Jangan menggodaku!" serunya, tak ingin termakan oleh godaan sang ibu lantas Inojin menyibukkan dirinya merangkai bunga itu.

Ia cukup berbakat dalam merangkai bunga, sejak kecil Ino telah mengajak Inojin ke toko bunga keluarga mereka dan mengajarinya untuk merangkai bunga juga memberi tahu sang bocah tentang bunga dan maknanya. Ino tersenyum lembut, "Selesaikan rangkaian bunga ini! Ibu akan menyirami bunga di depan toko! Setelah itu, antarkan bunga ini ke rumah Paman Hokage, Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Ibu." Jawab bocah itu dan kembali berkutat dengan bunga-bunga dihadapannya.

 _Maafkan ibu Inojin…_

 _Maafkan Ayahmu…_

 _Dan maafkan Sasuke-kun…_

 _Juga Konoha._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

Chapter 2 Update :D.

Ahhh tidak, aku bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menerima kenyataan, juga tidak bermaksud untuk 'maksa' atau berhalu menginginkan Inojin adalah putra Sasuke, walaupun jujur iya aku ingin sekali SasuIno mempunyai putra xD. Well, aku sudah menerima semuanya, namun kata fanfiction 'kan Unleash Your Imagination, jika suka silahkan baca dan jika tidak silahkan jangan hiraukan fiksi ini atau mencaci .

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari Fiksi berbahasa Spanyol berjudul 'Uchiha' karangan dari author Hibari-sempai, well part samanya adalah bahwa Inojin putra SasuIno, selebihnya adalah fiksi saya xD. S ddilahkan bagi kalian yang menyukai SasuIno, fiksi berbahasa Spanyol menyajikan fiksi yang luar biasa untuk fandom SasuIno . Jika ada waktu aku akan terjemahkan fiksi 'Uchiha' ke dalam bahasa, so ditunggu ya…, aku sudah mengantongi izin dari author-nya, khekhe…

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyambut baik fiksi ini, baik yang Follow dan Favorite juga untuk kalian yang sudi meninggalkan komentar: **Jung Jessica Yamanaka, Firdaa, Xoxo, PhiruFi, Elfitri, RyuiMochi97, Ino-chan, Yamanaka, HapherGxx, INOcent Cassiopeia, Azzura Yamanaka, SouChocho00, Koalasabo, Meenyaaw, Juwita830, Akitaa Xevoluntia, Onyx Meets Aquamarine.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **Vale**


	3. THEM

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Wajah tegang nampak pada beberapa orang yang hadir di dalam ruangan syarat akan warna putih dan aksen kayu itu, tak sedikit pula diantara mereka yang nampak menahan emosi mereka dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka. Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu nampak sesosok gadis dengan surai merah mudanya menghirup napas panjang dan menghelanya kemudian, ia nampak berpikir dan memandangi satu per satu orang yang hadir di dalam ruangan.

Sementara gadis dengan surai pirang panjangnya hanya mampu memandang tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu, "Apa kau gila, Forehead?"

Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang sempat menjadi rivalnya itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang hanya diam, tak memberikan ekspresi berarti, "Kau tidak menolaknya? Kau…?"

"Ino, tenanglah!" perintah Tsunade pada gadis yang sempat menjadi anak didiknya dulu.

"Tenang? bagaimana aku bisa tenang? bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika hidupmu sendiri diatur oleh orang lain?" matanya tajam memandang Tsunade dan para tetua Konoha.

Baru saja ia mendengar bahwa ia harus melahirkan anak dari Sasuke, syarat dari Konoha untuk membebaskan pemuda yang pernah ia cintai itu dari hukuman mati dan mengijinkan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha.

Bagaimana ia bisa menerima semua itu? Sasuke telah menikahi Sakura seminggu yang lalu dan dia kini tengah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sai. Apa mereka sudah gila?

"Haruno tidak berasal dari klan penting di desa kita, mengingat satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke, maka kami sepakat untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Ini adalah misi rahasia! Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu mengenai hal ini sampai anak itu mampu membangkitkan Sharingan miliknya atau…" salah satu tetua menyeringai, "Ada hal yang membuat pikiran kalian berubah."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Menatap tajam gadis berambut pirang sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sejenak, Yamanaka!" Pria itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar tak mempedulikan pembicaraan di ruangan itu belum menemukan titik terang sama sekali.

Apa yang ada di otak pria itu sebenarnya?!

Enyahlah kau Sasuke Uchiha!

Batin Ino menjerit.

"Kalian memang harus bicara! Pergilah, Pig!"

"Kau Gila!"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Ino agar sahabatnya itu mengikuti suaminya pergi.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku! Kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanmu, Pig!"

"Forehead…" ucapnya lirih, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti Uchiha yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Pikirannya kacau, kalut, ia menatap tubuh tegap di depannya, rasa itu masih ada jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Cinta pertamanya…

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sudut Menara Hokage, membuka pintu dengan satu tangannya ia mengisyaratkan agar pewaris klan Yamanaka itu untuk memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dahulu dengan menggerakan kepalanya, suatu hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan, perlakuan kecil yang begitu manis, pikir Ino.

Ia lantas memasuki ruangan itu melewati pria jabrik itu kemudian disusul olehnya setelah menutup kembali pintu dan meletakkan beberapa segel agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu, namun ia tahu benar bahwa sekarang Sasuke tengah menempelkan beberapa segel yang sangat ia tahu.

Apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?

Jujur saja ia sekarang merasa takut, dalam keadaan seperti ini posisinya tidak benar-benar diuntungkan dan mereka benar bahwa Kekkei Genkai yang paling kuat dapat dihasilkan oleh anggota klan yang juga memiliki Kekkei Genkai, sejak klan Uchiha sudah musnah kecuali Sasuke sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa untuk meneruskan tradisi klan itu ia harus memiliki pewaris yang diturunkan dari seorang ibu yang merupakan anggota klan kuat dan sejak Hinata Hyuga yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai pada penglihatannya sudah resmi dinikahi oleh Hokage desa ini maka hanya tinggal dirinyalah anggota sebuah klan kandidat terkuat untuk mengandung keturunan Uchiha, meskipun ada Sakura, tapi Sakura bukanlah anggota klan ninja di Konoha dan kabar buruk dari latihan yang ditempanya selama ini bahwa ia tak 'kan pernah bisa mengandung bayi pada rahimnya.

Ino menghela napasnya panjang, baru kali ini ia dapat berpikir jernih.

Sakura, sahabatnya pasti sedang tersiksa dengan semua ini, bayangkan bagaimana suamimu sendiri harus bercinta dengan orang lain, ahhh bukan! bukan orang lain namun sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sendiri.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Berurusan dengan gadis Yamanaka tidak pernah mudah, bagaimana keras kepalanya gadis dihadapannya ini, bagaimana ia selalau berontak dan berisik, ia tak pernah bisa diam.

Namun kali ini ia dapat melihat sisi lain dari Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu kali ini hanya terdiam, manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik biru kehijauaan milik gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku akan menjalankan misi setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura?"

Ino mengangguk.

Suara berat pria yang ia puja itu seolah membiusnya, ia tak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi.

Posisi yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan Yamanaka Ino ketika akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menerjang tubuhnya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi mulus gadis itu, "Ini yang kau maksud dengan berbicara?" napas Ino tertahan ketika akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, "Sasuhh…"

Sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan hal ini, pandangan lembut dari kedua indera penglihatan adik dari mendiang Itachi itu, rasanya ia kini berada di langit ketujuh, hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan meskipun ia benar-benar berbahagia dengan Sai.

Maafkan aku Sai-kun…

Ino menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke pada bibirnya.

Ia sadar telah berdosa, ia berdosa pada Sai, pada Sakura dan Tuhan…

Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!

"Sasuhh…ke..-kun!" erangnya, ketika merasakan udara dingin yang membelai lembut kulitnya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa kini pakaian yang ia pakai sudah tanggal dari tempatnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menutup bagian dadanya yang terekspos, namun secepat kilat pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Ino dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin 'diganggu'.

Dan pada kenyataannya ia tak mampu menolak karena pada dasarnya hatinya telah memilih pemuda Uchiha ini, andai saja Sasuke memilihnya.

Setitik air mata keluar dari mata indah gadis pecinta bunga itu, namun secepat kilat Sasuke menghapusnya dengan kecupan lembut pada pipi sang gadis Yamanaka, tidak ada kata-kata puitis, tidak ada kata-kata menenangkan namun apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu cukup untuk membuat Ino yakin dengan apa keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Air mata mengalir dari kedua aquamarine milik pemimpin klan Yamanaka itu, rasanya benar-benar lelah harus menangis tiap malam seperti ini dan etika pagi hari ia harus menampakkan wajah ceria di depan Inojin dan Sai.

Batinnya benar-benar tersiksa, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke ingin mengambil bagian dalam hidup Inojin meskipun dalam beberapa tahun ini ia tak pernah menunjukkan keterrtarikan pada anak laki-lakinya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil misi satu ke misi yang lain hanya untuk menghindari untuk pulang ke Konoha.

Adilkah ini untuk Sakura dan Sarada?

Ini tak akan menjadi masalah baginya karena dirinya dan Inojin memiliki sosok suami dan ayah untuk melindungi mereka namun bagaimana dengan Sarada dan Sakura?

Ia selalu berpiir bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin pulang hanya untuk menghindarinya dan Inojin, sejak malam itu, malam dimana akhirnya ia mengakui semua perasaannya pada Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu pergi begitu saja, tak ada kata perpisahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum menjalankan misi hukumannya pun ketika akhirnya Tsunade-sama memiliki cara agar Sakura dapat mengandung melalui program bayi tabung, program dimana hanya memerlukan setetes cairan milik Sasuke untuk dimasukkan dalam 'tabung' percobaan dan menghasilkan bayi Sarada, ia memilih untuk melakukan hal itu di luar desa dengan bantuan Karin.

Berbeda dengan Inojin, mereka melakukan hal itu bersama, Inojin lahir dari rahimnya, hasil dari 'kegiatan' mereka malam itu, ada hal egois dalam dirinya yang menginginkan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya saat Inojin lahir, namun nihil, tidak ada! Tidak ada Sasuke disampingnya, hanya ada Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san dan beberapa perawat yang menangani kelahiran putra mereka, genggaman tangan hangat yang ia inginkan berganti dengan tangannya yang menggenggam lengan ranjang rumah sakit.

Sasuke-kun…

 **.**

 **.**

 **-S-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengamati kertas yang ia terima dari Karin siang tadi, hari dimana ia akan berbicara dengan putranya harus terganggu dengan keberadaan Karin. Di genggamanya kini tengah ada hasil DNA dari Inojin, 99,999% hasilnya mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan putra kandungnya, hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pungkiri lagi namun ia harus memastikan bahwa bocah itu benar-benar putranya.

Tidak ada cirri fisik Uchiha dari penampilan putranya itu, rambutnya pirang, mata biru kehijauan dengan sikap yang banyak dipengaruhi oleh pria pucat bodoh itu, wajar saja jika ia curiga bahwa Inojin bukanlah putranya, bukan? meskipun jika ia kalkulasikan kelahiran Inojin pas seperti malam saat bocah itu mereka 'buat'. Itu hanya berlangsung dalam satu malam dan dia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan dapat menghamili putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang.

Malam itu…

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia bicarakan pada Ino, ia hanya ingin membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Sakura, Naruto dan semua orang bodoh di ruangan itu.

Ia sadar bahwa hanya Ino yang dapat menolongnya terbebas dari hukuman mati, akan sangat menyedihkan jika ia mati dan nama keluarga Uchiha akan benar-benar musnah dalam sejarah Konoha, klan yang kuat namun harus musnah karena hal memalukan.

Ia akhirnya tiba di suatu sudut ruangan di Menara Hokage dan mengisyaratkan agar Ino masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan itu, setelah gadis pecinta bunga itu masuk ia kemudian menutup rapat dan mengunci ruangan itu, serta memasang beberapa segel agar apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini tidak akan terdengar maupun terlihat oleh orang lain.

Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tertekan, wajar saja ia bersikap menentang seperti itu, itu adalah hidupnya, itu adalah badannya dan ia harus menyerahkan semuanya pada dirinya dan demi keuntungan Konoha. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat sisi Yamanaka Ino yang seperti ini, ia hanya tahu bahwa Ino adalah sosok yang berisik dan menganggu tapi kali ini ia dapat melihat dirinya dari sudut pandang yang lain, meskipun selama ini ia terlihat kuat dan tegar namun ia benar-benar ringkih saat ini. dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya gadis Yamanaka itu ketika Inoichi pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya dan saat ini ia masih harus memberinya dan Sakura pertolongan dengan tubuhnya.

Apakah kau masih menyimpan rasa untukku Yamanaka Ino?

Ada perasaan di dalam hatinya yang iba pada putri mendiang Inoichi itu, ada rasa dimana ia menyesal arena mengambil keputusan dengan tergesa dan memilih Sakura daripada gadis dihadapannya ini dan penyesalan paling besar dalam dirinya adalah membiarkan gadis ini untuk jatuh pada tangan lelaki bodoh yang mirip sekali dengannya itu, senyum palsu itu… ia ingin sekali menonjok muka tanpa rasa bersalah pria itu atau menghancurkan wajahnya agar tidak mirip dengannya namun tentu saja itu hal yang sangat konyol, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menampakkan sisi emosinya pada siapapun.

Ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah terlihat berpikir itu, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, "Sasuke-kun…" ucapnya.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura?"

Ino mengangguk.

Demi Tuhan mengapa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sisi gadis ini yang rapuh? Ia yang kenal bukanlah gadis lemah dan bodoh, ia adalah gadis ceria, dan dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan melihat Ino yang seperti ini.

Nekat, ia membelai pipi gadis itu, mencium bibir mungilnya dan entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini hingga ia menginginkan lebih dari ciuman dengan gadis ini.

Ia sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi, gadis pirang itu menangis, ahhh! Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ini!

Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan ciuman lembut di kedua pipi gadisnya, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang dan berharap ia akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' 9 bulan kemudian.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut milik gadisnya ahhh bukan! ia baru saja merenggut kegadisannya, dapat ia lihat wajah kesakitan Ino tadi dan rembasan darah yang ada pada alas yang mereka gunakan untuk melakukan 'hal' itu.

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa menjawbnya, tidak untuk saat ini!

Tak ada jawaban namun ia hanya mampu mencium Ino lebih dalam sebagai jawaban atas apa yang dinyatakan wanita itu.

Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali…

"Apa yan sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memeluk suaminya dari belakang, namun pria itu hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura melepas pelukannya, tak ambil pusing karena sudah menjadi tabiat sang suami bersikap seperti ini, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ada pada tangan Sasuke, ia tersenyum, "Masih belum yakin bahwa ia putramu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan."

"Tapi Inojin-kun benar-benar putramu, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau cermati dia memilik warna mata kehijauaan yang lebih gelap dari milik Ino Pig, garis wajahnya lebih mirip denganmu daripada Sai-kun jika itu yang kau khawatirkan dan usia Inojin lebih tua dari Sarada-chan, Pig tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh laki-laki lain karena pun dengan Sai-kun dia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami dan istri layaknya pasangan suami dan istri lainnya."

Huh?

Untuk apa istrinya ini menjelaskan semua ini padanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada kehidupan mereka! Aku hanya memastikan bahwa bocah itu adalah anakku! Bahwa dia adalah keturunan Uchiha!"

"Kau tidak pernah berbicara panjang seperti ini, Sasuke-kun!" senyum Sakura kembali.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini! Aku tidur duluan!" ucap pemimpin keluarga itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Ia semakin menjauh…

Fisiknya bersamanya namun ia tahu benar bahwa ia tidak menginginkan berada disisinya, kalaupun ia menang dari Ino itu karena Sasuke masih menghormatinya sebagai rekan setimnya dulu, dia bukanlah orang bodoh, kekuatannya bukan hanya kekuatan dalam ilmu ninja namun juga otaknya tak kalah pintar dengan Sasuke maupun Ino saat duduk di bangku akademi.

Dan ia sadar ia telah kehilangan Sasuke saat itu juga, malam saat ia membiarkan suaminya sendiri berada di sebuah ruangan bersama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Marahkah dia? murkakah dia?

Harusnya iya, namun Ino juga sudah menyelamatkan hidup orang yang dicintainya, menyelamatkannya agar ia masih bisa hidup menghirup udara Konoha, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan.

Dan Inojin…

Bocah itu, bocah cilik hasil hubungan suaminya dengan wanita lain, ia sangat menyayangi bocah itu sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada Sarada.

Sarada putrinya yang lahir dari sebuah percobaan, putrinya yang lahir tanpa pertemuan 'cinta' kedua orangtuanya.

Tanpa terasa ia menangis, dinding kokoh yang ia bentuk akhirnya rubuh, ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk semua yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Sasuke-kun, Ino Pig, Sai-kun dirinya dan tentu saja anak-anak mereka.

Maafkan kami…

 **.**

 **.**

 **-S-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh…?" Inojin mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika mendapati ibunya belum bangun pagi ini, sudah lewat dari jam 6, tidak biasanya ibunya itu akan bangun siang, ia mencari menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menemukan sang ibu, membuka pintu kamar utama dimana biasanya ayah dan ibunya tidur namun dia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia kemudian menutup pintu kayu itu kembali dan berjalan menuju balkon yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan tidur ibu dan ayahnya.

Ia bernapas lega saat menemukan sang ibu tengah tertidur bersandar dinding, ahhh semalaman ibunya pasti ketiduran di sini, ia mendekati ibunya, "I…"

Ahhh, ibunya menangis?! Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas bekas jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir dari mata ibunya yang terpejam.

Apa yang terjadi pada ibunya? Siapa yang menyakiti ibunya?

Apakah ibunya merindukan ayahnya yang sedang menjalankan misi di Sunagakure?

Pelan, bocah 12 tahun itu menghapus air mata di pipi sang ibu.

"Uhhh?!"

Ino mengerjapakan matanya, "Ahhh! Badanku sakit semua!" keluhnya, "Inojin-kun!" ucapnya terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu kini berada dihadapannya dan terkikik geli memandanginya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, anak muda?!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, rasanya lucu sekali, ia kini sudah memiliki putra, namun sikapnya masih benar-benar seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

"Ibu tertidur di sini semalaman? Itu yang membuat badanmu sakit semua, khekhekhe."

Ahhh! Benar! Semalam tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sini, pantas saja…

"Dan kau menangis!"

"Huh?" Ino buru-buru menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu sering sekali murung, Bu! Ada apa?" Inojin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya, ia benar-benar dapat melihat bagaimana ibunya sering sekali melamun, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan ayahnya yang tidak kunjung pulang dan memilih misi panjang di Suna? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarganya ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Inojin-kun! Kau terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu!" Ino mencoba seceria mungkin agar sang putra tidak khawatir akan kondisinya, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengacak gemas pucuk rambut sang putra, "Jika ada yang kharus kau khawatirkan itu adalah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:30 dan bukankah kau harus segera ke Akademi?" kekeh Ino menunjuk jam di dinding.

Sial!

Ibunya benar-benar dapat 'merusak' pikirannya, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Ibu!"

Dengan itu Inojin bergegas, berlari menuju bawah untuk mandi dan berangkat ke Akademi, meninggalkan Ino yang menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, lega karena waktu kembali menyelamatkannya dari keadaan dimana ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama 12 tahun ini pada putra kecilnya.

Mengapa hidup ini benar-benar berat baginya? Beban yang harus ia tanggung benar-benar berat, bagaimana ia harus mengakhiri semuanya agar tidak ada lagi yang sakit diantara mereka berempat?

Sai-kun maafkan aku…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh pemimpin klan Yamanaka itu?**

 **Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya xD.**

 **Hello, Minna-san… sudah sangat lama setelah aku terakhir meng-update fiksi ini dan terimakasih banyak karena sudah follow, favorit dan meninggalkan review kalian untuk fiksi ini.**

 **Maaf jika masih ada typo merajalela dan bacaan yang tidak enak dibaca sama sekali xDD~.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
